Extremos
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire.
1. Felicidad & Tristeza

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece. Por desgracia.

* * *

**EXTREMOS**

**Felicidad**

¿Qué era exactamente la Orden Oscura y por qué Cross la odiaba tanto?

¿Cómo podía odiar aquel sitio?

Allen paseó su mirada por las altas paredes sombrías y algunas de ellas enmohecidas. Bien. Tal vez su aspecto no era el más hogareño. Quizá las ventanas empolvadas que apenas dejaban pasar débilmente los rayos de sol no le conferían un buen aspecto. O el bosque del alrededor, en el que tenías que caminar con cuidado para no caer dolorosamente en el acantilado. _"Aunque es original tener un castillo en este sitio";_ pensó Allen. Además estaba el rumor de las olas del mar rompiendo con fiereza en las rocas, el canto de las aves diurnas, el delicioso olor que emanaba en cada rincón de esas paredes y que indudablemente, pertenecía a la cocina de Jerry. ¿Cómo, entonces, podría detestarlo tanto Cross?

Al joven exorcista inglés realmente le agradaba aquél sitio. Tal vez no era como aquella suntuosa mansión hindú, pero al menos era mucho mejor que compartir la cama con liendres en moteles baratos y además, solo. Porque a su maestro no le gustaba estar en el mismo sitio que Allen, arguyendo tonterías como "es peligroso para ti" o cosas semejantes y se marchaba. Allen estaba seguro de que se iba a un hotel carísimo a tomar un buen baño, comer filetes y embriagarse para después decir: "este joven pagará su cuenta" y claro, al enseñar el dibujo fuera un sonriente Allen quien estuviera plasmado en él. Sin duda alguna, las arañas que caminaban en algunas paredes eran mucho mejor que eso.

El comedor de la Orden exhumaba deliciosas fragancias cuando Allen entró a él y su estómago inmediatamente reclamó comida. En una mesa, una chica con dos coletas le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado. El ambiente de camaradería que prevalecía en aquel lugar hacía sentir a Allen, cómo decirlo… _seguro_. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación, pero por alguna razón sabía que así se llamaba. Lenalee ya le había pedido algunos platillos y Allen había comido con fiereza, apenado primero por sus hábitos alimenticios, relajado unos instantes después cuando nadie le reprochó. La cacofonía en las mesas indicaba que era un día común, sin nada que lamentar, un día más de trabajo.

—¿Cómo has dormido, Allen? —preguntó la chica.

—Fantástico —respondió y se llevó un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.

Y era verdad. Al principio había sido desconcertante encontrarse en un sitio extraño cuando abrió los ojos, pero después había recordado que no era un sitio extraño, era la Orden. Era el lugar donde pasaría ahora la mayor parte de su vida.

Y la felicidad que sentía ante aquél hecho era indescriptible. Sacudió la cabeza. No entendía cómo Cross podía odiarlo… quizá era porque su maestro nunca lo había visto como un hogar.

Pero para Allen era exactamente eso: _su_ hogar. Quizá el primero.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Tristeza**

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del capítulo 166 del manga.

—Es injusto. Yo creo que no deberían tratarte de esa forma, es obvio que tú eres nuestro amigo, jamás nos harías daño.

Él lo miró como diciendo _"¿estás totalmente seguro?". _No sabía quién era. No después de aquellas palabras, no después de que Cross lo mirara y le dijera con aquel tono que nunca le había escuchado utilizar, el tipo de amenaza que era. La amenaza que no dudarían en eliminar si se convertía en un peligro para sus compañeros. Para la Orden. Para el mundo.

Resultaba que, después de todo, su vida había estado cimentada en una mentira. Se había convertido en un Exorcista porque Cross lo había planeado así, porque quizá hasta Mana lo había querido de esa forma. Se había engañado todo este tiempo y de repente su vida parecía desdibujarse, como si alguien arrojara agua a la pintura fresca y todo quedara convertido en algo amorfo. Indescriptible.

¿Por qué Lavi no dejaba de hablar? ¿Por qué Lenalee no dejaba de mirarlo de aquella forma, como si sintiera lástima por él?

"_No tienes porqué",_ pensó Allen e intentó dibujar una sonrisa que encumbrara toda aquella tristeza que su alma arrastraba con ella.

—Allen, ¿todo está…?

—Lo está. Muero de hambre, vayamos por algo para comer.

Y ella puso una sonrisa lastimera. Una sonrisa de _"no te creo, no me engañes"._ Lavi ya había hundido las manos en sus bolsillos y Allen sabía que lo estaba mirando, que lo observaba y vaya que Lavi sabía observar muy bien. Seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de lo apagados que estaban los ojos de su amigo. De cómo su semblante se había ensombrecido desde que habían abandonado aquél sitio. Del miedo que tenía de sí mismo, un miedo mortal, porque es de aquellos de los que no puedes ocultarte. ¿Cómo dejar de temerte a ti mismo?

Allen quería salir corriendo. Como en aquellos tiempos, cuando tenía miedo y sabía que Mana le abrazaría y le haría reír. ¿Dónde se habían ido?

Se miró furtivamente en una ventana. La sonrisa vacía del 14º lo saludó. Allen tembló. No podría huir de aquél destino que le habían planteado, pero tampoco podía quedarse a esperar que éste lo engullera, lo destrozara. Estaba destrozado, sí, pero también es cierto que estaban ellos a su lado. Y ellos no dejarían que se hundiera. Lenalee lo tomó de la mano. Lavi le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Ellos no dejarían que se perdiera.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Ya sé que debería acabar la historia que tengo comenzado antes de dar inicio a ésta, pero realmente me estaba rondando en la mente desde hacía algunos días. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito y en realidad este fic no está contemplado para un determinado número de capítulos o personajes. Si se me ocurren más, los iré subiendo. Si no, lo dejaré en dos capítulos. Esperemos que la inspiración sea buena conmigo._

_Y sobre el fic... no lo releí antes de subirlo, porque seguro le encontraré un millón de errores. Así que espero sus opiniones._

_¿Me regalas un review? :3_


	2. Compañía & Soledad

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje altisonante en el segundo drabble.

**

* * *

**

**Compañía. **

"_Un equipo inusual"._

La fotografía los presentaba a ellos cuatro mirando hacia el frente pero cada quien en sus propias ensoñaciones. Marie apenas dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Tiedoll miraba con orgullo. Daisya sonreía, como siempre solía hacerlo y Kanda miraba hacia otra parte, demasiado orgulloso como para esbozar aunque sea un mínimo gesto amable.

A Kanda le gustaría recordar cómo es que habían llegado a ser un equipo siendo que ellos eran tan distintos. A Tiedoll definitivamente deberían gustarle los retos que implicaran que tres personas completamente diferentes pudieran trabajar en equipo y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba al samurái: cada uno de ellos sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

Recordaba cuando se habían conocido. Él, un inexperto samurái. Marie, imperturbable como siempre. Daisya, demasiado feliz para el trabajo que desempeñaba. Al principio, la convivencia había sido difícil. Daisya era tan molesto como Lavi, pero pronto aprendió que había límites que Kanda no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Y de alguna forma _se hicieron amigos_. O eso afirmaba siempre él.

—Amigo, ¿cómo estás? —decía y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Si chistaba, el bufón sabía que estaba bien. Si Kanda guardaba silencio, es que había problemas.

A Tiedoll le encantaba afirmar que ellos eran como una familia. Kanda no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, no recordaba haber tenido una. Daysia decía que definitivamente, el equipo era mejor que su familia pues no tenía que aguantar a niños llorones.

—¿Tienes una familia, Daysia? —le preguntó Kanda un día, intentando no sonar demasiado curioso.

—Sí —dijo mientras pateaba indiferente una lata—, pero eran problemáticos y aburridos.

—Pero tenías una familia, ¿no?

—¿Qué no todos la tenemos? Deberíamos poder elegirla. Yo elegí estar aquí —contestaba y Marie sonreía y Tiedoll se emocionaba y Kanda chistaba porque no entendía cómo su compañero podía ser tan imbécil.

Eran un equipo inusual, sencillamente, aunque Tiedoll afirmara que eran una familia y Daisya se divirtiera con esos comentarios.

A Kanda le molestaba demasiado admitirlo, pero francamente le agradaba estar acompañado de ellos. Los caminos no eran tan largos. Las noches no eran tan oscuras. Su soledad no era tan dolorosa.

* * *

**Soledad.**

Aquél sitio realmente le agrada. Recóndito, alejado del bullicio habitual, solitario. El único lugar de la Orden que puede dignarse en llamar como "suyo" (además, por supuesto, de su habitación). Aunque quizá también fuera un poco mejor que su habitación. Aquí no había ninguna flor que le recordara que estaba muriendo. No escuchaba los grititos y sonrisitas estúpidas de sus compañeros de Orden y sus habituales "es la habitación de Kanda", que provocaba que pusieran los pies en polvorosa, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Tal vez la tenía.

Era un buen lugar para meditar. Para maldecir. Para golpear lo que fuera sin preocuparse porque alguien lo estuviera observando, ni siquiera su gólem que sólo en ocasiones dejara que revoloteara cerca de él.

Miró por encima del hombro aquel rincón donde había estado llorando como un idiota la noche anterior. Le avergonzaba y nadie tenía por qué saberlo, por eso ese lugar era un buen sitio para huir, aunque él todo el tiempo huía. Rehusaba de la compañía de todos, porque le daba miedo que ellos pudieran ver más allá de lo que él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. Como la noche anterior.

—Estúpido. Estúpido, grandísimo idiota —susurró y apretó los puños.

Sabía que Marie probablemente había escuchado su llanto desde donde hubiera estado. Le extrañaría si no. Había golpeado con tanta fuerza las paredes que se había hecho daño. Lloró hasta la garganta se le secó de tanto gritar.

—Siempre fuiste un gran imbécil, Daysia.

Por eso había muerto y Kanda lo sabía. _Y le dolía_. Carajo, cómo dolía. La imagen de su compañero, con aquella sonrisa…

—¿Estabas sonriendo, estúpido?

Sí. Sonreía. ¿Qué había visto para que sonriera de aquella forma? Kanda quisiera entenderlo. Quisiera saber cómo es que alguien podría sonreír de aquella forma a pesar de que estaba muriendo, de que le estaban drenando sus… mierda, no quería ni recordarlo. Era perturbador. Y fingir indiferencia todo aquel tiempo lo había enfermado, carcomido. ¿Pero que quería que hiciera? ¿Qué abrazara a Tiedoll y lloraran juntos? Por dios, Kanda Yuu jamás haría eso. Todos estaban bien sabiendo que Kanda era un maldito demonio. Una persona que no necesitaba de nadie, porque él no quería que lo necesitaran.

No como Daisya. Él lo había necesitado.

"_Porque me conocías. Y por eso dolió tanto"._

Y cuando él se fuera, no quería que doliera. No quería que nadie entrara en aquella habitación y llorara por él.

No lo merecía.

* * *

**N/A:** _Listo. Por el momento. Estoy pensando en escribir otro, pero aún no decido a quién utilizaré. Me encanta utilizar a Kanda, pero si es un poco difícil hablar sobre él porque hay tantos vacíos en su historia. Y por cierto, la clasificación T es precisamente por sus groserías. Coff. _

_Aún así, espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucha molestia, ¿me dejan un review? :3_


	3. Blanco & Negro

**Disclaimer:** DGM no me pertenece. Esto es ocio y exceso de DGM, precisamente.

**Personajes: **Allen, Kanda. Desde la perspectiva de Allen mayormente.

**Anotaciones: **Rompí el esquema de esta historia, pero cuando comencé a escribir esto me di cuenta de que podía mezclarlo y he aquí lo que quedó. No me convenció del todo, pero ustedes dirán y espero que se entienda un poquito la idea. Prometo volver después al esquema original en que fue planteado el fic, este fue un experimento que iba a hacer otra historia pero ya que sigue la misma idea...

**Blanco & Negro**

—¿Qué demonios estás mirando?

Allen dejó escapar un suspiro ante aquél comentario. Llevaba poco menos de tres horas con Kanda y todos sus comentarios giraban en torno a maldiciones, a chasquear la lengua y a mirarlo como si fuera un idiota. Y cuando estabas en una misión de reconocimiento, era muy difícil conseguir información si el sujeto que está a tu derecha tiene el ceño fruncido y está empuñando un arma que no dudará en blandir a la menor provocación.

—Kanda —dijo Allen, tratando de evitar que el tic nervioso que había comenzado a manifestarse en su ojo— si no dejas de tratar a las personas de esa forma no conseguiremos información de ningún tipo.

—Son un montón de idiotas que no tienen idea de lo que les estás preguntando _moyashi_. Deberíamos apresurarnos e ir por los buscadores, probablemente ellos si hayan encontrado algo.

El inglés iba a replicar sobre su nombre, pero estaba exhausto después de aquél viaje —largo viaje si se trataba de estar con Kanda— y le animaba la idea de encontrarse con buscadores que seguramente si querrían entablar una conversación decente así que siguió a Kanda sin replicar.

"_Por qué tenían que ponerme en una visión con el antisocial de Kanda…"_ pensó y es que ambos eran completamente diferentes. Sabía que las cosas en la Orden no estaban como para andar de quisquillosos y formar equipos con el que gustaras, pero él estaba seguro de que había podido hacer una simple misión de reconocimiento sin ayuda de nadie y volver y aún le quedaría tiempo suficiente para volver, comer todo lo que Jerry pudiera preparar y descansar un poco. Con aquel samurái, las cosas se complicaban. Coordinarse no era algo que se diera entre ellos y ponerse de acuerdo mucho menos. Kanda sentía que se merecía que todos le respetaran y le temieran y Allen detestaba eso. En realidad, sentía que detestaba a aquel japonés que se paseaba con petulancia por las empedradas calles del pueblo y miraba a todos con desdén. No toleraba ese tipo de comportamiento y se preguntaba por qué rayos alguien tan misántropo había sido uno de los "elegidos de Dios". Es que Walker no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio unas cinco cuadras más hasta que llegaron a un pequeño hostal que, según Komui, era donde se encontraban alojados los buscadores. Con un poco de suerte, los encontrarían en aquél lugar y la misión habría finalizado.

El sitio no era tan acogedor como Allen había supuesto, pero al menos tendrían un lugar para descansar un momento. La mujer que atendía el sitio, una anciana encorvada que miraba indiferente un periódico, había reconocido la rosa de los vientos de su uniforme y les había soltado el número de su habitación, que era hacia donde ambos exorcistas se dirigían ahora.

—Parece que tendremos que esperar a los buscadores —soltó Allen, harto de escuchar sólo sus pasos y de tararear la misma canción al menos un centenar de veces en su cabeza.

Por toda respuesta, escuchó como Kanda chasqueaba la lengua y abría con violencia la puerta de la habitación.

El samurái se dejó caer en una de las sillas y cruzó los brazos, meditabundo. Allen se sentó en el borde de la cama y Timcanpy se acercó a revolotear a su alrededor.

—Oye, Kanda… estaba pensando en que si quisieras irte por mí no hay ningún problema, sé que este tipo de misiones no te agradan y yo podría hacer…

—¿Saber, _moyashi_? ¿Qué crees saber de mí?

Buen punto, pensó el alumno de Cross. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre Kanda, excepto su afición por la soba, las masacres, su odio infinito a los buscadores, a que le mencionaran su primer nombre, a Allen, a Lavi… a todo en realidad.

—Pues no lo haces fácil, _Bakanda_. —Dijo el chico, sonriendo siniestramente.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que me tienes que dejar en paz.

"Suficiente", pensó Allen y se echó en la cama. Que nadie le diga que no lo había intentado, pero entablar una conversación con aquel tozudo sujeto era muy, muy difícil y él estaba cansado y hambriento.

Quizá a Allen le resultaba extraño el hecho de que Kanda era la primera persona con la que no lograba llevarse bien. Es que si bien no era tan popular como Lavi o tan adorable como Lenalee siempre encontraba la forma de llevarse bien con la gente que estaba a su alrededor y lo conseguía la mayoría de las veces. Era un tipo confiable, alguien que daría todo por sus amigos y no esperaba recibir nada a cambio. Quizá una sonrisa. Y a Kanda nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Allen recordó cuando, mientras comían y él platicaba animadamente con Johnny, Lenalee y Lavi, Kanda había entrado abruptamente al comedor y todo se había tornado silencioso, tan tenso como si el ambiente pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. Los buscadores que habían estado charlando animadamente callaron y Lavi, al no recibir respuesta a su efusivo "Yuu" había optado por volver a charlar con la china. Cuando él salió, Johnny le comentó lo contrastante que eran aquellos dos. Allen y Kanda. Como el día y la noche. Lavi se había echado a reír, pero el inglés había recordado, abruptamente, cuando él era la noche. Aquella época difícil de su vida cuando vagaba errabundo, cuando buscaba consuelo, amor… cuando necesitaba importar y nadie parecía escucharlo hasta que Mana apareció en su vida y le enseñó a sonreír. ¿Era justamente así como se veía Allen en aquella época? Y si era así, ¿entonces Kanda guardaba algún dolor profundo que no quería compartir por miedo… por vergüenza… por qué?

La puerta se abrió súbitamente.

—Walker-san, Kanda-san, no los esperábamos aún.

—Sí, nos hemos adelantando un poquito —dijo Allen incorporándose— ¿han hallado algo?

—No, aún no hemos encontrado lo que nos habían indicado —confirmó otro de los hombres.

—Menuda pérdida de tiempos con estos inútiles —murmuró Kanda.

—Ah… eh… lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que iremos por los akumas que han estado atacando este sitio, no nos gustaría que se siguieran multiplicando.

—Los acompañaremos, exorcistas.

—No es necesario —dijo el japonés, pasando a su lado— sólo estorbarían. Con ese niño tengo suficiente.

"Ya. Basta", pensó Allen y apretó los puños.

—Pueden acompañarnos si gustan, serían de gran ayuda.

—Un estorbo.

—¡Suficiente, Kanda! — Gritó Allen, exasperado.

El samurái lo miró furibundo.

—¿Qué has dicho, _moyashi_?

—He dicho que ya es suficiente —los nudillos de Allen se tornaron blancos— basta de tratarnos a todos los demás como si fuéramos unos idiotas. No eres el único, ¿sabes? Todos estamos aquí para luchar contra el Conde del Milenio y si no quieres cooperar con nosotros en esto acabarás muerto, ¿entiendes? Somos un equipo. Sé que eres muy poderoso, pero… incluso tú necesitas de los demás, ¿por qué no lo puedes ver?

—Te equivocas. Te equivocas por completo. Estoy aquí para destruir akumas, no para ser tu amigo ni el amigo de ellos. Soy un destructor, no un salvador como tú. Y no te necesito. Estuve en misiones mucho antes de que tú supieras controlar tu brazo maldito, estúpido enano. Me largo, porque tengo una misión que cumplir.

Y dicho aquello, el exorcista salió dando un portazo. Allen se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Ahora estaba seguro. Detestaba a aquél sujeto por completo y no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le ocurriera, se lo merecía por arrogante.

—Bueno, creo que… nosotros también tenemos una misión, ¿no? —dijo el chico y sonrió. Bien. Sin cooperación. Eso no tendría por qué estar en el reporte.

**************************

Eran cinco en total. Lo supo desde el primer momento que salió del hostal, aquél en que la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar quien era aquél que bajaba rabiando y echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Sabía que lo estaban observando, el uniforme lo delataba y sabía que aquellos bastardos estarían ansiando su Inocencia, su vida. El sitio era muy estrecho, así que corrió lo suficiente para mantenerse alejado del pueblo y aguardar a que esos monstruos lo atacaran.

Los vio asomarse. Dos de ellos con pentáculos completamente visibles, tres no. Estos últimos mostraban sonrisas cínicas que se verían aterradoras para cualquier humano normal pero, justamente, él no lo era. Así que tres de ellos eran de nivel tres y desconocía por completo sus habilidades, así que empuñó a Mugen con fuerza y esperó a que estuvieran suficientemente cerca.

Y fue cuando todo comenzó. Los akumas de nivel dos dispararon sorprendidos cuando aquél exorcista salió de la nada y los destruyó con facilidad. Los otros tres aguardaron, rodeando lenta pero eficazmente al samurái hasta que estuvo completamente arrinconado.

"Maldición".

Así que eran agujas. Uno de ellos tenía agujas que hicieron que Kanda profiriera un grito de dolor. Las punzadas eran espantosas, porque escocían y la sangre comenzó a mancharlo todo. Y sacárselas de su cuerpo sería un problema, pero tenía que vencerlos; era su misión. Otro de los akumas también había comenzado a atacar y, Kanda estaba seguro de que aquél hielo que arrojaba era preferible evitarlo en la medida de lo posible pues cuando aquél caía al suelo lo reducía todo a polvo. Sintió como otro de los akumas maniobraba una espada con facilidad y cómo ésta lo rozó. Eran demasiados para pelear contra ellos y aquellas agujas le estaban adormeciendo los músculos y la visión, tenía que sacárselas lo antes posible antes de que acabara inconsciente en aquél sitio.

De repente, escuchó un "¡Kanda!" proveniente de algún sitio que no pudo identificar. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero al menos, al idiota del hielo había logrado destruirlo en una rápida maniobra con_ ningetou_ aunque ahora, había perdido de vista a los otros dos. En realidad, todo había comenzado a desdibujarse.

—¡Kanda!

Sintió como alguien tiraba de él hacia algún sitio, lejos de una explosión que seguramente lo hubiera fulminado si se encontraba ahí.

—Te dije que me necesitarías —Era Allen y esbozaba una sonrisa que a Kanda le parecía estúpida.

—Cállate estúpido _moyashi_, sólo has venido a estorbar.

—¿Es qué nunca escucharé un gracias de ti? —Bufó Allen resignado— ¿puedes pelear, te encuentras bien?

—Mucho mejor antes de que llegaras —espetó Kanda y apoyándose en Mugen se puso de pie.

El alumno de Cross pretendió que lo ignoraba por completo, así que se enlistó para pelear contra los akumas.

—Cuidado con el de las agujas —dijo Kanda limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le escurría de la boca—, se mueve demasiado rápido.

—Sí, lo pude observar… ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Deja de preocuparte por sandeces y destruye a ese maldito akuma.

—Pero…

—¡Qué tengas cuidado, imbécil!

Una ráfaga de agujas se clavó en el cuerpo de Kanda. El exorcista se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas, con más sangre salpicándolo todo. Allen se había quedado petrificado unos segundos, pero justo había reaccionado para disparar al akuma y convertirlo en polvo y tinta, nada más.

—¿Por qué… hiciste eso? —preguntó el inglés sorprendido.

—¿No te parece suficiente con un herido, moyashi? Vamos, aún queda uno de ellos, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que ataque el pueblo.

El exorcista japonés, tambaleándose, logró ponerse de pie. El akuma que venía hacia él maniobraba una espada y, para un espadachín como Kanda, era algo sencillo de vencer. Y así fue, un corte limpio que destruyó al akuma en cuatro.

—Creo que nunca voy a entenderte. —Dijo Allen, acercándose a su compañero que estaba apoyado sobre Mugen.

—Y es mejor así.

—Gracias, Kanda.

—No lo hice por ti. Fue por la misión.

—Como quieras.

Misión o no, Allen por fin había comprendido algo. No era que lo detestara de hecho. Es que ambos tenían formas diferentes de ver las cosas y, después de todo, seguían el mismo objetivo. Quizá sí, Kanda era un malhablado, grosero y arrogante exorcista pero ya le había demostrado a Allen que por inercia o no, también era capaz de proteger a los demás aunque, claro, él nunca lo aceptara. No eran tan diferentes después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no eran aquellos contrastes lo que hacía que la Orden no fuera un sitio aburrido?

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, idiota.

Sí, era justo a eso a lo que se refería.

**********

**N/A:** Esto es un pre-arca. ¿Por qué? Porque olvidé incluir a Link e iba a hacerlo, pero ya llevaba la mitad. Duh.

Para quienes no estén familiarizados. _Moyashi _es el apelativo que utiliza Kanda en el anime para Allen y _Bakanda_ es un juego de palabras que hace Allen. Ya saben, de baka: idiota y todo eso.

Yay, me alegra volver a este fandom.

¡Saludos!


End file.
